The disclosure relates to a brush head for an electric toothbrush, to an electric toothbrush with such a brush head and to a method for producing such a brush head.
Electric toothbrushes usually have a handle, in which a motor is accommodated, and a generally exchangeable brush head. A brush head with a bristle carrier which can be driven in a rotationally movable manner is known for example from DE-U 295 20 230. An electric toothbrush of which the brush head is made to vibrate is disclosed by WO 01/28452. Furthermore, electric toothbrushes of which the brush heads perform a pivoting movement about their longitudinal axis in the manner of a rocker are also known, for example from CH 421 049. Known electric toothbrushes have a brush head which is provided with clusters of conventional bristles. These are rounded off at their end to avoid injuries.
Manual toothbrushes with a bristle arrangement which entirely comprises pointed filaments are known for example from EP-A 0 596 633 and DE-U 90 12 603. The pointed filaments serve for the handling or cleaning of fine structures in the surface of the tooth, for example fine cracks, which cannot be effectively treated with conventional cylindrical bristles. Furthermore, thanks to the narrower tips, the pointed filaments penetrate better into the spaces between the teeth and clean them better. Electric toothbrushes with pointed filaments are not known.
However, pointed filaments react poorly to mechanical abrasion in the region of the tip. Under excessive mechanical loading, the tips of these bristles break and may, on the one hand, no longer bring about the cleaning effect and, on the other hand, entail the risk of injuring the gums by the edges and corners that are produced when they break off.